This invention relates to a ribbed tick and more particularly a ribbed tick for an eiderdown, a featherbed or a pillow, said ribbed tick comprising a top sheet and a bottom sheet which are connected at their edges and at least one ribbon-shaped partition wall which at its longitudinal edges is connected to said top sheet and bottom sheet respectively, so as to form ducts extending from one end of the tick to the other.
In prior art ribbed ticks of this type, the ribbon-shaped partition walls are made from a woven textile material and are sewn to inwardly extending folds of the top sheet and bottom sheet, respectively.
A serious drawback of such prior art ticks is that their production is both difficult and labour consuming. Furthermore, when using patterned top and bottom sheets, the patterns tend to be broken, when the above-mentioned folds for the attachment of the ribbons are formed.
In order to solve this problem it has been attempted to cut the textile materials from which the top and bottom sheets are made into strips so that these can be sewn together to form said folds while obtaining an unbroken pattern. These precautions, however, have further increased the production costs and time, and have caused waste of said textile materials.
The object of the invention is to provide a ribbed tick of the above-mentioned type, the production of said tick being simple and quick. Another object of the invention is to provide a ribbed tick which can be made from patterned top and bottom sheets without breaking said patterns and without requiring extra precautions and waste of material.